


Stubborn as Hell

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Erik being an idiot, Insomnia, M/M, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Prompt is insomnia aka what i have because i am. dumb. ghhhhhhhhhhh ANYWAY ONTO THE THING





	Stubborn as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is insomnia aka what i have because i am. dumb. ghhhhhhhhhhh ANYWAY ONTO THE THING

Erik was _not_ starting to get bags under his eyes. Definitely not. Even if he was, it was worth keeping vigil watch for any soldiers hunting them down. They never came, but you could never be too careful. He wasn't going to sleep peacefully if he knew enemies could pop up at any moment.

The group definitely noticed, but none of them really said anything besides a quick question about his well being. He was just _fine_, thank you very much. Even so, El eyed him in the corner of his eye during battles. The thief certainly found it harder to fight monsters while simultaneously fighting sleep, but that was fine. He could do this. He could do this.

_He couldn't do this._

Erik was certainly much slower dodging than usual, a fireball aimed at his face just barely hitting his cheek. It stung, but he shoved it off. It could be healed later. He ran at the spell casting monster and took it out, relaxing just a bit too much as he didn't notice the monster coming right at him until its fist made contact with his face. His head snapped back and he stumbled backwards, clutching his head where he was hit. His vision was blurry and dark, and his knees were starting to feel wobbly. Another blow to his gut left him fighting to stay upright, eventually falling on his side when it grew too difficult.

Everything felt like it was coming in through cotton, all sound coming in muffled and all sight blurred and blackened by dots dancing in his vision. Things were getting darker and harder to hear, and his tired mind never fully processed anything after the world went dark on him.

When Erik's senses returned, he was looking up at stars in the sky. He blinked. His memory of what transpired to lead to this was blank. He supposed getting punched in the face does that to a guy. Sitting up, he looked around the extinguished campfire. It was hard to make out who was who (besided Veronica, in a sleeping bag way too big for her), but their whole group was accounted for. He stretched and his arm pressed again his cheek, a distinct sting causing him to flinch away from the contact he made. Then, gingerly, his fingers ghosted the burn on his cheek. It stung slighty, but why they left it untreated was beyond him.

A thought made him snap from those thoughts. No one was watching for soldiers. He could be considered paranoid at this point, but they almost lost the Luminary once after an encounter with Hendrik in Dundrasil. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Even if it meant his life.

He quietly slipped out of the sleeping bag, taking a spot near the edge of the clearing that faced a long path littered with trees. The perfect place for someone to get the jump on them. At least, it _would_ be if Erik hadn't been doing the same thing for years. He heard movement behind him, spun around, and was now standing face to face with a tired, not to mention grumpy, El. Erik let himself relax for a moment before returning his attention to the trees.

"Erik. What are you doing up this late?" It was asked as a demand and not a question.

"Someone has to keep watch, right? You never know if they're still pursuing us."

"Is this why you've been staying up so late?" Erik gave no response. El huffed, annoyed. "Erik, they're not chasing after us. They don't even know where we _are_."

"It doesn't hurt to look."

"It's hurting _you_! You look like a mess, Erik. Please, you don't have to do this."

"If I don't, you could get separated from us again. I actually felt... terrified you didn't make it when you and Jade fell off that cliff. I don't want to have to worry about that again."

El considered it rare that Erik would be open with any of his emotions besides annoyance. "Erik, I'm not going anywhere. Those knights can try all they want, they aren't going to get rid of me so easily."

"Gee, just where is it you get your confidence from?" Erik shook his head with a laugh. "Sadly, I'm still not gonna rest until I know for sure."

"Erik, you need to rest. You look exhausted." El took the other's face in his hands. Erik winced as El's hand rested on his cheek before the other healed his blistering skin and he relaxed against his palms. He looked absolutely exhausted, and the bruise above his eye was still fresh and visible, as were the dark circles under his eyes. El was sure the other was going to fall asleep in his hands. "I'll drag you back to the camp if I have to."

"Yeah... yeah..." Erik sleepily replied. El rolled his eyes. He moved a hand away from Erik's face and watched the other almost fall on his side before his eyes shot open and he quickly regained his balance. El laughed at the other's hilarious display. "What?!" The thief cried indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry. Thank you for proving my point. Let's get back to camp and get some sleep." El started walking back, expecting Erik to give in and follow. Instead the thief stood there looking very conflicted.

"But, who's gonna...?" He pointed to the path he'd been stubbornly staring down for most of the conversation, earning another eye roll from El.

"Come on, idiot." El grabbed one of Erik's hands in both of his and dragged him along, the other stumbling as he was quickly pulled over to the empty sleeping bags on the ground. Erik never noticed the one right next to him somehow, but he blamed his foggy mind for that. El slipped into one while Erik returned to the other, staring up at the stars. "Hey." Erik turned his head to look at the other, who was sleepily staring at him with a gentle smile. "That's better."

"What is?"

"I just like looking at you. That's all." El's hand rested on the ground between then, and Erik rolled onto his side and took his hand in his own.

"Sap."

"Am not."

"Yeah, sure." Erik watched the other fight off sleep a bit, the blue haird thief laughing quietly at the sight. "Weren't you just arguing with me for not sleeping?" He commented.

"I know, I know. G'night, Erik." El shuffled around a bit before he relaxed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"'Night, El." Erik simply staring at the other's face, eyes tracing each feature until he gave into sleep as well.


End file.
